Don't Worry, I'll Never Fall For You Again
by GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan
Summary: She was the girl who everyone thought was strong and beautiful. She was unique. She was also the first foreign Gallagher graduate. She was a Duchess. She was the girl that you'd think would never cry or have her heart broken but every girl has her heart broken at least once in her life…
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually one of the first one-shots i wrote for Gallagher Girls. Point out any mistakes if you see some. I'm up for any criticism. Enjoy! xxx**

 **Don't Worry, I'll Never Fall For You Again.**

 **She was the girl who everyone thought was strong and beautiful. She was unique. She was also the first foreign Gallagher graduate. She was a Duchess. She was the girl that you'd think would never cry or have her heart broken but every girl has her heart broken at least once in her life…**

When she started working at MI6, never in a million years would Rebecca Baxter have thought that Grant Newman would work alongside her. And never did she think that she would fall so hard for him that when he left, she felt like her whole world collapsed around her in the few second where she caught him all cosied up to the agent they were working with she broke. She literally abandoned the mission and went back to her flat in Central London.

The flat that they both shared. But not anymore.

1 push of a button, that's all it took for Bex to call the three people she trusts her life with. And well an extra person because after she told Cammie, Macey and Liz about Grant and what she was planning on doing. Cammie had Zach with her.

After Bex picked them all up from Heathrow Airport and they were back at her flat, they all set on throwing out everything that belonged to Grant. She needed a fresh start and basically decided to move. She sold her flat and was gone within the same week.

But first let's tell you the story about how all this actually came to be.

 **Bex POV**

He told me he loved me! Grant bloody Newman just told me he loved me. Oh my god! I couldn't believe it. Like it was a dream come true. Even though we had only been dating for over a year now. He told me on our 1 year anniversary. It was so romantic.

When I told the girls they were so excited and happy for me. When Grant first joined MI6, I kind of avoided him but then when we started to get partnered on missions we became the best of friends. And I knew I was falling for him, maybe a little too hard.

We were on a mission in Paris, yeah the City Of Love and all that. And we were posing as a newlywed couple on our honeymoon. Cliché I know right. And we had to capture a ring leader of some sort. Who apparently goes by the name of 'Scar'. Weird, i know. The job should've taken us a week at least, but we had to wait for our other partner, who apparently had got caught up in Tokyo. She was the kind of agent who was best in the honeypot area of this business. You know like basically seducing guys into giving her what she wants. But believe me when I tell you that Tina Walters isn't the brightest agent in the field.

So yeah she was supposed to be an undercover journalist or something but decided to help us out with our mission because our ring leader apparently is a womanizer. And Tina is well Tina. I think she also knew that the Blackthorne Boy she had a crush on in Gallagher was also coming with us on the mission as back-up. Blake Marsden. He was basically a better looking, hotter version of Grant. And no, before you start getting mixed signals, I don't have a crush on Blake. Just getting that out there.

The mission started of well. Tina had managed to get some info by well "accidently" her word not mine, fucking him, even though I really didn't need to know that. And Grant and Blake had also managed to befriend our fellow criminal.

 **Fast Forward A Few Days…**

I was on my way to find Grant and so i walked into his room that he shared with Blake and when I did i don't think I was mentally prepared for what I saw. Blake in only some shorts and it looked like he had just got out of the shower. God did he look hot.

"So whatcha need Bex?"

I tried to not look at him and kept my voice as steady as possible. "I was looking for Grant. Do you know where he is?"

"Erm.. he told me he was going out to meet some people." "He should be back in a few hours."

" Oh okay… thanks anyway." I threw over my shoulder as I slammed the door shut and walked back to my room. I decided to do a bit of exploring until Grant and Tina got back. I decided to go down to the beach. It was nice and calm and the tide hadn't come in yet and the nice clear blue water felt nice on my bare legs. And for a minute I let myself think what it would be like to be normal. Have an ordinary life. But then i thought about all the different adventures and the thrill of being a spy. And I knew that this is what was written in my fate.

"There's a casino that he'll be going to tomorrow." Was the first thing I heard when I walked into the room I shared with Tina. Grant had somehow managed to find out from asking around.

"And two of us will be attending and the other two will stay here and keep an eye on the situation by using the security cameras that will be placed in certain places around the Casino, so we'll have eyes everywhere." Tina finished off.

"Okay so since I know Paris quite well, I'll go." Blake exclaimed.

"And seeing all those guys, Tina won't be able to control herself, so I'll go too. And so Grant, you and Tina can do the rest from here. Then we can finally lure him out to the alley and drug him. Bring him to the pick-up point and then take down the rest of his gang."

" Which'll take about a few days or up to a week to do. And then we are officially done." Blake finished off for me.

"I'm capable of finishing of my sentences by myself thank you." I said glaring at him.

 **The Next Day…**

As I stood in the middle of the Casino, I searched for exit points and exactly how many men our little friend had brought with him.

"I have visual on the Subject." I whispered into my comms "He just entered."

"By the looks of it, he only has about 3 guys with him." I heard Blake's voice in my ear.

And that's how it went for the next half hour. Keeping a close eye on Scar, making sure he didn't leave the Casino without our knowledge, otherwise our whole mission would be delayed.

After another 10 minutes, the comms went silent. Nobody was saying anything. Which usually wasn't a good thing. But I decided to drop it, because Scar, whose real name is still unknown, just left the Casino with a blondie, yeah I even was a bit confused.

As I made my way across the room I made eye contact with Blake. None of his men were behind him. That made him an easy target.

We followed him out to the alley, right where we needed him. Idiot. I got two napotine patches out of my purse and a small needle, to put him to sleep for longer so while he's being taken to the MI6 pick-up point he doesn't wake up.

Blake had managed to knock him over, and in seconds flat I ran over and slapped a napotine patch on him and the girl whilst also sticking the needle into the side of his neck.

Between us we decided that Blake would take him take him to the pick-up point and so I decided to go back to the hotel.

The hotel was originally half an hour away but at the speed I was driving it only took me about 20 minutes.

As I reached my room I heard a sound coming from inside of the room. I pushed open the door and what I saw, I wished I could unsee.

"Wha-...i don't understand." I stumbled for words."Grant? How could you?"I had tears in my eyes. And my heart literally shattered in a million pieces.

"Bex, wait It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really, it's not what it looks like. Well clearly it is. I thought you said you loved me. But then how could you?" I shook my head. The tears now streaming down my face. " You know what i don't care anymore. Go and jump of a cliff or drown yourself in the Mediterranean for all I bloody care. I never want to see your bloody face again. We're done. Forever. Believe me if I ever see you again, you won't ever be able to show your bloody face to the world." I screamed and grabbed my duffel bag and my phone and ran out of the room.

My eyes were bloodshot as I showed up at the Charles de Gaulle Airport help desk. The woman behind the desk looked at me with a worried face." Tu vas bien chérie? What can i do to help you?"

"I'm fine thanks. I need the next first class flight back to London, Heathrow."

"The closest one is at 9pm. Is that ok?"

After I had my flight booked and I had been through security I made my way to the waiting area. It was currently 8.45pm and whilst I was sat there i thought about how this was the first mission I had abandoned. But they could do without me. And if they couldn't, who cares?

 **London, Heathrow Airport**

It was almost 12.30 am and I was tired. I needed to get back to my flat in Central London. But I didn't want to go back there, reason being because me and Grant both shared that flat and it brought back memories. So I went to one of the places I knew I'd always be welcomed at. My parents house.

I knew that they wouldn't be home, so I let myself in, walking up to my room, I took a quick shower and freshened up. I collapsed on my bed and immediately took out my phone and did a group FaceTime call, with Cammie, Liz and Macey. Since they were all in the US they were all awake and answered in seconds.

"Hey, Bex. Hey Cammie. Hey Mace." Liz's voice flowed through the quiet room and a series of hey followed.

"Bex what's wrong? Wait isn't that the wall of your room at your parents house." Cammie looked confused. I looked behind me and saw a series of frames all filled with photos of the girls and me. Me and my parents and our graduation photos.

"Bex didn't you have a mission in Paris?" Macey asked. I felt the tears form in my eyes.

"Bex, what's wrong?" Obviously it would be Cammie who would notice that something was wrong.

"Something...Erm..something happened on the mission. So I left and got the next flight back to London." Oddly Cammie seemed to be the only person who understood.

"Bex, I'm getting the next flight to London." she looked away for a second." Hey Zach." "Hey Gallagher Girl." He kissed her forehead and then sat down next to her and pulled her to him. Just that small thing made me want to cry again.

"Bex, are you ok?" Liz asked.

"What exactly happened in Paris?" Macey looked slightly worried.

"I caught Grant cheating on me. After he told me he loved me too. And I actually believed him." I started crying again.

"With who?" I was surprised when I heard Zach speak up.

"Ti-..Tina" I stuttered.

"Walters? As in Tina Walters." I nodded my head slowly.

"Grants going to get a beating when he comes back." Cammie and Macey said at the same time.

"Guys I'll call you later I need to make a phone call." I told them.

An hour later I got a call from Cammie.

"Hey Bex."

"Hey Cams."

"Cammie, you got a minute." I heard Zach's voice in the background.

"Yeah, one minute Bex."

"So I need to meet Townsend in London for something Joe needed, and I was wondering if you wanted to come too. It's not official business or anything, well it is but you know what I mean. And well you can see Bex." I heard.

"Yeah sure. I was going tomorrow anyway."

"Okay. I need to run back to Langley for something. Don't wait up. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." " So you still have those air mattresses tucked away somewhere?" Cammie asked jokingly. We both burst out laughing because when we were younger and Cammie used to stay over here, we would pull out air mattresses and have a typical sleepover, watch rom-coms and all that.

We talked for an hour after that just about random stuff. But never once did she bring up that topic. Being the great friend she is.

"Bex you should get some sleep. It's quite late there now, you must be tired. I'll see you in London Duchess. Love you."

" See you in London Chameleon. Love you too. And thanks Cammie."

"That's what I'm here for Bex. Always."

"Night Cam"

"Night Bex."

 **AN: This is only the first chapter. The next chapter should be up in a weeks time. Just after I finish writing it and edit it. This story was originally meant to be a one-shot but you know, to get it all in it kinda went on for a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day…**

 **London, Heathrow**

After picking them all up from Heathrow, on the way to my parents house I dropped of Zach at MI6 HQ, so there was only us girls left.

After everyone had picked there rooms, we settled down in the living room and decided to have a girls day, with the typical spy movies and lots of junk food.

"Bex, why aren't you at your apartment?" Macey looked at me.

"I'm selling it. Too many memories."

"That's the phone call you had to make." I nodded my head at Liz.

"What about the furniture? And all of _his_ things?" Cammie asked. Not saying _his_ name.

"I'm throwing it out. Putting it all in black bags and dumping it in the big dumpster behind the building."

"Do you have any buyers yet?" I looked at Liz.

"Erm..yeah there was this couple who wanted to buy it, they said they didn't want the furniture so I'm giving it to a charity shop."

"Okay…but when are you going to to all this."

I stood up and looked at each of them. "Now."

When Zach finally got back from his meeting or whatever with Townsend, he helped take the more heavier stuff and put it into the removal van. An hour later, I had separated all of mine and Grants things and as I had said threw them all into the dumpster.

After everything was gone, I called back the couple who wanted to buy it and told them they could come take a look around.

After half an hour of them looking around and making their decision, they decided to buy it.

And since I earn quite a lot a year I didn't bother with a high price.

After all the normal stuff you do with selling a house, I dropped the keys in their hands and jumped into my red Range Rover Sport with everyone and left that place and the memories it carried with it for good.

 **The Next Day...**

After a whole day of searching for a new place Macey had found me the the perfect place. Even though it cost £40m it was amazing.

It has seven bedrooms and six bathrooms, it has access to a swimming pool and gym studio. There's also a cinema room, so basically my dream house, in North London.

And the best bit was that we could go and see it and also make an offer. I also had enough money that I saved over time to buy it.

When I walked into the living room of my parents house, everyone was sat there waiting for me.

"So..i texted Grant and told him where he could find his stuff when he got back. If it was still there." I smiled at Zach. My way of saying thanks, without actually saying it.

"Well, don't keep us waiting" Macey exclaimed.

I took my hand out of my jacket and dangled a house key in front of them. The girls jumped up and gave me a hug.

"And..it's already furnished, so I won't need to buy new furniture. All the formalities are over so now the house is all mine."

"What about security?" I turned and looked at Zach.

"What?"

"Well, you're gonna need security and stuff. But don't worry, i knew you lot would be too happy and would forget about it so Jonas said he'll be happy to help install it. Using Liz's security codes." Cammie looked at Zach then at me and smiled. "He was actually already In London. He had a meeting with the Head of Security at MI6. So i told him to come over whenever." Like it was his own house. At least he's being useful.

"Erm okay, thanks I guess?"

"No problem Baxter."

"Don't push it Goode."

He then walked over to the front door and pulled it open to reveal the one and only Jonas.

"How did you know I was here without me even pressing the doorbell." Jonas looked extremely confused.

"Spy." Zach smirked and pointed to himself.

"Come on in Jonas." I said, smiling at him. Pushing Zach out of the way. And shutting the door behind him. Keeping out the cold autumn air.

 **North London…**

"So everything is set up like your old apartment but the security code is different and only you can change it." Jonas said as he began packing up some laptops.

Whilst Jonas was doing whatever he was doing, the girls helped me bring my clothes and stock up the kitchen. Zach had also managed to get someone to set up the WiFi router, and fix the electricity and gas.

By the end of the day we were pretty much half dead. After locking up my parents house, we all came to my new flat. And since nobody could be bothered to cook, we all decided to order some Pizza.

I was so glad to have a fresh start. And the people who were with me did an amazing job at helping me with it. And I couldn't be more happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Years Later…**

 **Bex POV…**

As I walked through the corridor on the way to my office, I accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I exclaimed, looking up to see who it was.

"Yeah, me too." That familiar voice sent a flash of memories through my mind. Grant.

"Hello Grant."

"Hey Bex." Then his eyes drifted to my hand that was holding a cup of coffee. And he looked at my small diamond ring. And then his eyes connected with mine.

"So who is this new guy?" He pressed.

"No one you know, and it's none of your business." I told him.

"Is it serious?" He continued.

"Well what do you think?" I answered getting annoyed. He stared at me silently.

"What?" I asked him. "Why are you asking me these things? Matter of fact why do you even care? You cheated on me remember? So why do you care who I'm with now, or whether or not it's serious? I'm happy, I'm at peace, and he loves me with his whole heart. I don't wander into your life, disturbing you, so if you could kindly not wander into mine and disturb me that would be really great." Again he stayed silent as he stared at me. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled. "What?! What do you want from me?"

"Just one more question and then I'll leave you alone." He said. "How do you know he loves you already?" I looked at my ex and shook my head.

"Because the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking is the same way I used to look at you…" And I walked off. I got to my office and slammed the door behind me.

I said down at my desk and looked at my ring. And I thought about what had just happened with Grant. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." And Cammie walked in, in all her glory.

"Hey Bex."

"Hey Cammie."

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I looked at her wedding ring. She and Zach had gotten married last spring, at Gallagher. And the proposal was so cute. Some might think that getting married at 21 was a bit early but for these two they'd already been through hell together, and they knew they were ready.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"How did you know you love Zach?" She smiled at me. "Because seeing his smile and him being happy is the only thing I ever want to see, even if it isn't because of me." She smiled at me and pulled me into a Lizzy Hug. Named after Liz because she might not be strong or anything but her hugs are literally bone crushing.

"You loved him didn't you?" Cammie asks me, as she watches me slowly sink back into my chair.

"Of course." I say. "He was one of my best friends."

"No." She sighs and takes a sip of her milkshake. "You really loved him didn't you?"

I bit my lip to try and stop the tears from falling.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I really thought we had something. But he's my past. My present and my future, hopefully, is with Blake." I played with the small diamond on my finger and hoped for the best.

 **Grant POV**

I watched from a distance and the thoughts and memories that I had kept locked up at the back of my mind all came slowly flowing back.

She was with Cammie and Liz, and as they walked out of Starbucks I thought about what would have happened if that whole thing with Tina never happened. Would she be wearing a ring that I kept with me for all of the mission in Paris?

So yeah if you haven't already guessed, I was planning on proposing, but that plan went down the drain in seconds flat.

But then as I saw her laughing, that perfect smile plastered on her face I knew one thing for sure, I would never be able to find someone like her, ever.

"You loved her didn't you?" Zach's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah I did, but now the more I think about it, she never really deserved me."

"She's getting married next month." He sat down beside me, his silver wedding band shining in the sunlight.

"So what about you? How's married life treating you?" I looked at one of my closest mates. And how we had all turned out to be much different people than we were, when we were 18, when we didn't have to worry about all of this drama.

"Honestly Grant, half the time we still act like were 18. Being married didn't really affect our lives drastically. But it's nice." He smiled and I followed his gaze to where Cammie and Bex were trying to see who could go higher on the swings whilst Liz looked like she was trying to persuade them to get down. They looked so carefree.

"Does he make her happy?" I kept my head down so he couldn't see the look on my face.

"Who? Blake? Yeah he makes her happy, whenever they're together she's always smiling." She's getting married to Blake! Out of all the guys.

"Well, I'll see you around Grant. I've got to get going. Me and Cam have a meeting with the Director of MI6."

"Yeah Ok, see you around Zach." And he got up and left. Not another word.

Getting up from the bench that I was sat on I looked back at all the things that happened in the last few years. Never once had I actually managed to maintain a perfect relationship after Bex.

But I had messed up all my chances.

I still remember the day when I try to get her back. It was Christmas and I had met her in coffee shop near Pandora.

"Bex, can we talk?" She turned and looked at me with a stone cold look.

"About what?" She places a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"Bex what I did was wrong. I fucked up I know. And you don't understand how much I regret it. Im sorry. I really am. Bex can you please forgive me?" I looked at her and made eye contact. But soft brown eyes blazing with anger.

"You fucked up. You know that you fucked up. You're sorry. I get it. Trust me. I get it. But you being sorry, won't change what you did. You being sorry won't change how I look at you now. And it definitely won't change how I feel about you now. At the end of the day, this is all your fault. You had a choice, but you made the wrong one and that's something that you've got to learn to live with." She looked me dead in the eye, and brushed past me. "But don't worry I'll never fall for you again." She threw over her shoulder. And then she walked off. Never looking back.

I knew it was all my fault and with one mistake I lost everything. And now I had to sit in the background and watch her live her life, and watch her love someone else.

 **The End**

 **AN: Okay so I hoped you liked that little Bex/Grant story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your thoughts mean a lot.**

 **Love you guys, even though I don't know who you are and we probably, most likely don't live in the same part of the world but hey, who cares?**

 **~GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan xxx**


End file.
